onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joekido/One Piece Vs. Star Wars
Yes, it's another of these series comparision like I did with Adventure Time but this draft was originally posted on my user page in 2007 long before blogs became a part of this wikia. This draft talks about the smilieries between the two series and how they remind you of something. Let's begin: Yes, it's that time again, where I'm gonna be pointing out the simileries between Star Wars and One Piece. Why's that? Well let me explain Star Wars frist and I'll tell you about One Piece. Star Wars was created by George Lucas. He made a frist draft 1973, the frist draft was completly differant. Frist Star Wars was originally to be called Journals of the Whills but Lucas changed it to Star Wars. Lucas then made a second draft in 1974, in 1975 he made a third and final one. The third draft includes the present storyline we know today so by 1976 he started shooting the movie, by May, 1977 the Star War movie came out. Star Wars is about a young boy name Luke Skywalker who joined the rebellion against the evil Galactic Empire and trained to become a Jedi that were wiped out by the empire. Luke later discovered that the imperial commander, Darth Vader who was supposed to kill his father was actully his father. Luke then became strong in the force and conviced his father to turn against the Emperor. His father died but Luke became a full-flaged Jedi.Star Wars was widly praised for it's cultural referance, it was a mixture of a classic mythology mixed with a modern sciance fiction. Star Wars has what you see in classic fairy tales: Dragons, Wizards, Magic, Princesses, Warriors, Knights, and many others. It has planets that is based on it's potional culture, such as Tatoonie(desart planet), Hoth(ice plant), Mustafar(fire planet), Dabogah(swamp planet), Baspin(cloud planet), and Endor(forest planet). It has people with differant opitions, religion outcome, musical aspact, and political cilmax. The series is made of differant genres, there is romatic in the story. The characters are dramatic and archtypical but they are very likable because Lucas did it right. He was a great storyteller with the New Hope and Empire Strikes Back. However Lucas great storytelling skills declined with Return of the Jedi which was the weakest episode. Lucas lost his great storytelling talent when he started the prequels. Lucas became a sloppy, poor, bad writer with the PT. Many people would olny stick with the OT. Now where do One Piece fit in this? Well if you closly, One Piece is basically Star Wars, except that the setting takes place on the seas instend of space, there are no space ships but just sea ships, the pirates are like Jedis but they don't use force but they uses Haki and most of them have devil fruit powers and some have differant abilities. Now let me explain about One Piece. It's a pirate series created by a man name Eiichiro Oda in 1997. At frist Oda created 2 on-shots called Romance Dawn. They are differant then the final third one(sounds similer?) except that the 2 one-shots were meant to go nowhere so the final one is the frist chapter of the series.I don't know if Oda is a Star War fan but he does not have to be, he was inspired by Akira Toriyama, the creator of Dragon Ball who Oda had stated to be the reason why he created One Piece. If Dragon Ball does not exist, One Piece will not. Remamber One Piece and Dragon Ball are both Shonen series, One Piece still has to follow the Shonen formula but he manage to twist to his original version. One Piece main inspiration structer is Dragon Ball but the story is very different unlike Naruto where it tries to be a Dragon Ball copy. Remember, Star Wars is super-popular in Japan, in every manga, anime, video games, books and movies in Japan you will find many Star Wars referance in them, Final Fantasy for example is heavily Star Wars referanced, Dr. Slump has parodied Star Wars by sometimes having characters look like Star Wars charcters and this manga was created by Toriyama. Thus is why I'm sure that once you look at One Piece, you will "smell" Star Wars coming out of it but One Piece can remind you of other stories. Now while One Piece is a different story about a young boy name Luffy D. Monkey who wants to be a pirate king sets out to collect his own crews and sail all around the Grand Line. While doing that he faces many situations he must overcome. This story is not your common simple hero story, as heros are not pirates, but Luffy avoids being a archtyical hero. He's a hero but he was free to show his flaws, he eats too much, he can be a pain your ass but Luffy actully cares about his friends and people. Luffy was helpful, kind, happy, fun-loving, trustworthy, carefree and dumb. Luffy spents the entire series saving someone, beating up bad pirates and government people. He repentant to be a shining ray of hope but he can be a pain when he does stupid things, he's simple-minded. Luffy proves that you can still be a hero no matter what position you held.Now One Piece is not even a simple pirate story, you won't find a random pirates burying/unburying treasures, you won't find any random village-buring, woman getting raped, treasure pundering. One Piece does not have a sterotype pirates meaning they won't be going "arr mateys", "shiver me timbers!", pirates in this story are very colorful, they dress in differant clothes and don't always weild a cutlass. Like Star Wars, One Piece does have a gener mixture, religion outcome, philostrophy, political cilmax, musical aspect and a classic mythology lore. I'm not saying this like a rabid fanboy, I'm saying this because this is based on my observation on the series. For example Star Wars is a world-building story, One Piece is also a world-building story. Of course this is not new, Star Wars was based of Hidden Fortress and some other war movies, Jedis are actullay based off from samurais. The reason why I'm comparing Star Wars and One Piece is to help One Piece fans to take a closer look at the story of One Piece and to tell the whole world why One Piece deserve such attention. Here I will be listing a bigger chuck of the story of Star Wars and One Piece to compare them. And this is not a "Which is better? One Piece or Star Wars?" comparsion rent. I like both Star Wars and One Piece so I'm going to giving them an equal treatment. Each islands have it's own personally and culture just like the Star War planets. Category:Blog posts